


Негасимое пламя

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Rhaina



Series: Внеконкурс [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adrenaline-fueled Sex, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничто не заставляет почувствовать себя настолько живым, как бурный секс после большого пожара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Негасимое пламя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [after the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870137) by [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove). 



> Бета: Wayward~

Ничто не заставляет почувствовать себя настолько живым, как бурный секс после большого пожара.   
  
Сегодняшний день не исключение.   
  
У Джареда с Дженсеном опять был вызов: загорелось крыло школы, где занимались начальные классы. К счастью, многолетний опыт и разработанная система условных сигналов, понятных только им и еще паре-тройке избранных, не подвели: вывести из здания удалось всех до единого. И, слава богу, обошлось без погибших — ничего серьезного.   
  
Адреналин все еще бурлит в крови, когда они возвращаются на станцию и, тяжело дыша, вваливаются в душ — смыть с себя пепел и сажу. Коллеги давно знают, что не стоит открывать дверь, если не хочешь нарваться на зрелище не для посторонних глаз.  
  
Джаред и Дженсен встают под теплую воду и буквально вцепляются друг в друга. Губы сталкиваются с губами, руки лихорадочно шарят по телу, тело льнет к телу.   
  
Это их способ снова и снова убеждать и убеждаться в собственном существовании.   
  
И хотя секс быстрый и недолгий, каждое движение наполнено каким-то сакральным смыслом. Это время непрерывных поцелуев, слов обожания и безостановочных ласк. Они двигаются в едином ритме и кончают, выдыхая стоны и проклятья.  
  
Лишь одно в такие моменты остается неизменным.   
  
Джаред каждый раз первым шепчет Дженсену, что любит, вызывая у того румянец и ответное признание.   
  
Дженсен в свою очередь непременно касается макушки Джареда губами — и это самый нежный поцелуй из всех, какие только можно вообразить.  
  
Подобные крупные пожары — явление редкое.   
  
А вот секс у них бывает куда чаще; правда, вот такой — невероятный, приправленный толикой отчаяния — все же обычно случается по особым поводам. Впрочем, это всего лишь означает меньше секса в пожарке и больше дома, в собственной постели. И за это их коллеги, прямо скажем, более чем благодарны.


End file.
